La enredadera...La venganza contra Sora
by Laverna
Summary: Causa de que Sora ha estado de resbalosa con todos los elegidos el grupo se separa,pero Matt se encargara de darle su merecido


Hola!! 

bueno no hay mucho que decir de esta historia... espero y le guste

Los personajes de Digimon no son míos ni nada eso

ahora vamos con el Fic

****************************************************

**"Enredadera"**

Me levante de la cama, perezosamente... Hoy se cumplían dos semanas desde que me entere que habías dejado a Izzy por un vecino tuyo...Me alegraba que estuviéramos de vacaciones, así no te vería de resbalosa.

No sabría si ir a ver a Izzy... debe estar  decepcionado.

Hacia dos meses atrás, habías roto conmigo alegando que le amabas, que tu  y yo ya no encajábamos  que te habías equivocado.

Recuerdo que estuve deprimido por algunos dias , hasta que descubrí que tu realmente no sabias que querías...y causa tuya Tai y yo destruimos nuestra amistad, y tu destruiste la tuya con Mimi.

Tai y yo peleamos casi a muerte por ti, yo gane... y varios meses fue todo en paz...

Pero parecía que quería algo mas, y clavaste tu mirada en el novio de tu mejor amiga...de Mimi.

Y entonces descubrí la clase de enredadera que eres...

Rin Rin

sonó el teléfono... me acerque a la cocina tomándolo 

-¿diga?

-Matt...

-¿que quieres?

Era Sora, ¿qué querrá esta vez?... ella no me habia dirigido la palabra desde que rompió conmigo.

-Necesitaba hablar con alguien...

-¿y que te hace pensar que yo soy ese alguien?

pregunte tan fríamente como pude, Taichi, Mimi y yo... comprendimos que no eras tan buena y cariñosa como aparentabas, que eras fría y calculadora y que lo mejor era alejarse y poner tanta distancia como se pudiera entre tu y nosotros

-Pensé que me aceptarías .... pero ya veo que me equivoque...parece que todo el tiempo que pasamos juntos no valió nada para ti

-¡no te hagas la victima! a la que pareció no valerle nada fue a ti...

-Eso no es cierto... es solo que... creí amar a Koushirou.. pero veo que no

-jajajaja- reí sádicamente -por favor... eso mismo dijiste cuando terminaste con Taichi por mí...

en serio mujer...consíguete otro  pasatiempo aparte de andar de resbalosa

-¡como me puedes decir así!... Sabes...Taichi nunca me gusto en verdad, pero algo en él me hizo querré intentar .. haber si surgiría alguna relación, pero siempre estuve enamorada de ti... por eso rompí con Izzy...

-¡no seas mentirosa!...¡esa no fue la razón por la que terminaste con el!

-claro que si... es por eso que te hable

-y ese amiguito tuyo.. como sea que se llame, que vive  al lado de tu departamento...¿¡ que con el?!

-......-

-lo sospeche.... no tienes nada que decir

-El es solo platónico... a ti es a quien amo

-no digas amar a alguien... si esas palabras  vienen de un veneno tan grande como una mentira

ya no te creo nadie del equipo te cree...

-¡ustedes son odiosos! ¡No se puede con (censurado) personas así! Y ¡TU ERES EL PEOR DE TODOS!!

clic

me habia colgado... era claro para todos que tenia problemas mentales...

pero ya no nadie sentía cariño por ella,  ya nadie quería ayudarla...

Después de esa llamada, me comunique  con  Tai, Mimi, Izzy y Joe... esto era algo que tenia que ser discutido solo por los mayores

Nos encontramos en un café, podía ver como esto nos afectaba a todos.

Taichi y nuestra amistad se deterioro por la pelea.

Mimi evitaba ver a Izzy...aun estaba herida que el la haya engañado de esa forma con su mejor amiga.

Y poco después del rompimiento de Izzy y Sora, nos enteramos que Joe habia tenido una aventura con ella esa misma noche.

Todos habíamos  sido afectados por ella...y era tiempo de volver a vernos a los ojos y ser amigos, sin  ella.

-¿que querías Yamato?

pregunto Tai

-quería hacer esto

sin pensar me levante, me acerque a el y lo abrasé, le susurre unas cosas al oído, y el después de pensar un poco me regreso el abrazo

(no es Yaoi no se emocionen -Beba-^^)

Todos miraron sorprendidos, como la mirada herida de Tai desaparecia, y como la frialdad entre ambos desaparecía

-Creo que es momento de ser amigos...Ya se que nada sera como antes, pero creo firmemente que deberíamos darnos otra oportunidad... si no es por mi... que sea por los viejos tiempos

dije sin titubiar,los mire a todos firmemente seguro de cada palabra que pronunciaba

-no lo se... me duele mucho aun...lo que me hiciste Kou-kun

dijo Mimi con la mirada hacia el suelo

-lo sé y lo siento...deje ir algo muy especial, por una estúpida ilusión... lo siento tanto...

¿podríamos empezar de nuevo? es decir, ser amigos... y demostrarte poco a poco lo mucho que te amo...

Koushirou se enrojeció al mencionar cada frase...mientras que Mimi parecía analizar  lo que habia dicho pero después de un breve silencio sonrió y dijo:

-Todos nos merecemos una segunda oportunidad ¿no?

Taichi, Joe y yo reímos era  un avance...

Joe se giro hacia Izzy y con la mirada en el suelo

-Koushirou... yo...

-No te preocupes Joe... 

Todos sonreímos...y  nos pusimos a ordenar, volvimos a hablar como en los viejos tiempos, reímos, y cada vez que salía el nombre de Sora en la conversación, todos estábamos de acuerdo que estaba muy perdida.

pero ya no nos importaba ella... ni su vida , descubrimos que podíamos sin ella, que no era indispensable...

-Con que divirtiéndose a mis espaldas

Escuchamos una voz atrás de nosotros . no necesitábamos levantar la mirada para saber quien era

-y bien no dirán nada... como un " lo siento"

de verdad estará  mal de la cabeza.

-¿por que lo haríamos?.... la única aquí que debería pronunciar tales palabras debería ser tu

le comento Mimi firmemente

-¿yo?...me sigues culpando por tu intento fallido con Izzy

-Suficiente

dijo Taichi

-Te suplico que te vayas... no eres ya bienvenida entre nosotros

agrego

-¡Oh! ya están de amigos  de nuevo...

-¡Sora te advierto que...

-¡que me harás tu Nerd estupido..!

le dijo a Joe

-Aunque para ser alguien así, no lo haces mas

-Sora ¡LARGO!- subió la voz Mimi

-¡si vete!

la apoyo Koushirou yo guardaba silencio, no creería que fuera tiempo de que yo interviniera

-aww.... la defiendes Izzy... ¿no me digan que están saliendo de nuevo?...jajaja...Mimi... no te extrañe que en la cama, en medio de su éxtasis grite mi nombre

Eso ya fue completamente insoportable, me levante de golpe con los ojos en furia, me coloque frente a ella

-¡SUFICIENTE!... no te permitiré que nos destruyas mas de lo que ya has hecho

-Vamos Yama-chan... no me puedes negar que me deseas ...

-si te deseo...¡te deseo fuera de nuestras vidas! y llévate contigo tu veneno

-mhm... ¿me odias tanto?..esta bien me iré... pero no estas orgulloso de mi.. ódiame...¡ódienme todos ustedes!...

dio media vuelta y antes de salir de la puerta se giro hacia mi y me dijo

-hasta luego

y desapareció

nos mantuvimos en silencio... nadie se atrevía a hablar todos estábamos heridos y desconcertados por sus comentarios.

-Esto no se quedara así..

murmure.. Todos me miraron extrañados de seguro preguntándose que fue .lo que quise decir

-Me vengare

volví a murmurar

-¿Yamato?

-Chicos - me levante - vayan a mi concierto mañana por la noche les prometo que la dejare en ridículo frente a todos...y le hare que le duela

 deje  4 boletos de primera fila, que siempre llevo conmigo por si me encuentro con algún amigo que desee ir. o solo por si acaso.

Salí del café, y me dirigí en sentido contrario a mi casa.... iba a casa Sora.

Camine hasta que tope con la puerta de su departamento...toque algo dudoso pero la furia y las ganas de venganza me hicieron seguir.

vi como la puerta se abrió y Sora estaba ahí enfrente de mi sonriéndome maliciosamente

-Sabia que volverías a mi

-No pude resistirme....quiero que seas mi invitada de honor a mi concierto mañana en la noche

di mi mejor de las sonrisas aunque fuera fingida

-Claro amor... no faltaría por nada.

se acerco y me beso  ligeramente, tuve que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no escupir y dar una sonrisa

ella sonrió triunfos 

-sabia que cairias 

murmuro 

Al día siguiente, llegue apresuradamente al ensayo

-¡chicos tengo un cambio para el acto final!

le informe

-¿de que se trata?

pregunto uno de mis compañeros de la banda

-tengo una venganza pendiente y quiero que me ayuden 

-¡sabes que cuentas con nosotros!

-bien... entonces esto es lo que deseo que hagan....

Ese día en la noche estaba algo nervioso nunca habia hecho una venganza contra nadie...

pero esta vez era lo justo, ella no separo, ahora pagara

La noche paso sin obstáculo alguno, todas las canciones las cante y de vez en cuando la miraba que me sonreía y le sonreía de vuelta, mientras que miraba de reojo a los demas estaban muy extrañados que la hubiera invitado... y mas que le estuviera coqueteando...

Todos menos Taichi, quien  creo que sospechaba lo que pasaría, y estaba mas relajado los demas vieron si cara despreocupada y de inmediato sonrieron y disfrutaron un poco mas del espectáculo.

por fin era la ultima canción.

-Como ultima canción... se la quiero dedicar a alguien muy especial , como agradecimiento por todo lo que ha hecho...Sora es para ti... ¡ven sube!

ella con una sonrisa segura subió a mi lado y me abrazo mientras yo comencé mi canción

uno de mis compañeros me guiño el ojo y comenzo a tocar... dando la nota:

_Si tu piensas que me has roto la maceta_

_no  te preocupes, ya me acostumbre a regarla_

_y ya te me estabas pasando de verde_

_mañana te secas, yo me consigo otra planta_

_¡pero que sea desértica! ¡oh si!_

_desértica, pero que sea desértica ¡oh si!_

_desértica_

_así si la riego no...no me preocupo_

_por que besar muy bien_

_así si la riego no... ya no me apuro_

_como la regué contigo_

_y que un solo jardinero...recoja el fruto_

_no como tu, que ya estabas recogida_

_y si es que otros se animan_

_pues buena suerte..¡haber si no se espinan!_

_¡y te pareces tanto a una enredadera!_

_en cualquier tronco te atoras _

_y le das vuelta con tus ramitas_

_que se enredan donde quiera_

_y entre tanto ramerio_

_ya te apodamos...la ramera_

_y que un solo jardinero...recoja el fruto_

_no como tu, que ya estabas recogida_

_y si es que otros se animan_

_pues buena suerte..¡haber si no se espinan!_

_¡y te pareces tanto amor!... a una enredadera_

_en cualquier tronco te atoras _

_y le das vuelta con tus ramitas_

_que se enredan donde quiera_

_y entre tanto ramerio_

_ya te apodamos...la ramera_

_¡pero que sea desértica! ¡oh si!_

_desértica, pero que sea desértica ¡oh si!_

_desértica_

termino la canción y la multitud se hecho a reír a carcajada limpia

 saliste corriendo del escenario, sin decir palabra ...ni siquiera me miraste.

te habia hecho quedar en ridículo... lo ves.. te dije que pagarías por todo

regrese la mirada hacia los chicos, quienes  estallaron la risa en cuento te fuiste.

aunque por alguna razón no me sentía del todo bien...sabia que hice algo mal. pero por otro lado te lo merecías... entonces ¿por que no me siento bien?

********************************************************************

Continuara!!!! ACLARO NO ES SORATO

NO LO ES Y NO LO SERA... lo siento por los que pensaron lo contrario.

bueno fue un pequeño fic de venganza...  y para serles francos me inspiré en una compañera mía que es muy maliciosa y venenosa...escribí lo que me gustaria que le pasara.. pero.. ¡la venganza no es buena!!¡MATA EL ALMA Y LA ENVENENA!!

bueno..e so ha sido todo... cualquier cosa para comunicarse conmigo: izalezy_rules@hotmail.com

a para los que quieran saber , la canción se llama "la planta" y la canta el grupo caos y para aclara para los que no captaron la canción ramera seria algo así como una cualquiera ...a alguien que anda de resbalosa.. ya entienden,.^^

uy.. a tenia rato sin subir una historia ¿verdad?

-BEBA-

Díganme lo que piensan de la historia! De verdad me gusta mucho leer lo que sea que me pongan.


End file.
